


duty calls

by wubzee



Series: Barbatos & Solomon - drabbles [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, might make this a thing called 'Shenanigans', nsfw-ish, they're just being naughty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wubzee/pseuds/wubzee
Summary: it's hard to find some downtime
Relationships: Barbatos & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Barbatos & Solomon - drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037220
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	duty calls

“Shouldn’t you be in class?”

Barbatos sounded exasperated and yet Solomon could only smirk as the man’s hands snaked around his waist (not that there was much room to begin with). Technically, he _was_ in class. So long as Asmodeus kept the charm he’d given with him, no one would find out. Especially Lucifer who had been rather nosy when it came to the two of them.

In what clause did it state that the right-hand of the demon prince of hell must monitor every little detail of every encounter?

It might’ve been his distrust for Solomon, which Barbatos could understand but merely chose to ignore. Things were so much more exciting with the sorcerer around.

Like right now, for example.

They were tucked away in a little corner of a tiny broom cupboard at the end of one of the many hallways of R.A.D. Barbatos had simply happened to be in the area when Solomon sent him a message – a photo of him wearing nothing but the jacket to his uniform and an expression that had caused him to quickly pocket his phone.

Solomon had snickered at the short message he’d gotten as a reply: _C u soon_. The speed with which Barbatos had then located him made it so that he wasn’t given enough time to even put his tie back on.

“Bold words coming from someone who responded so quickly.”

A kiss to his neck and Solomon’s hastily buttoned shirt was undone once more.

“Even bolder words coming from the minx who tempted me.”

The butterflies in his stomach swirled as Barbatos’ lips came to his collarbone. He gripped the man’s hair, ever so fascinated with its soft and pliant nature. That only made it all the more appealing to tug.

“Was it my fault we couldn’t even finish last night?”

He was met with a light hum against his chest and a lick to his nipple that sent a jolt through his spine.

“I’m sorry darling. You know how it is. Diavolo calls and I have to clean up after him.”

Yes that was a problem. The timing had been what really put him off. Six inches deep in his ass and a tail’s flick away from cumming, Barbatos’ ringtone had sung out, cutting their session short.

And although he’d tried to do something about his own raging boner this morning, Asmodeus had interrupted him as well, babbling on about how looks were important, and they hadn’t been seen going into the academy together as of late. Not that he cared of course. But maintaining pacts meant that he had to appease some demons and luckily, Asmodeus actually didn’t ask much of him.

Barbatos’ hand came down to palm him and Solomon’s train of thought disappeared altogether.

“Will this be a good enough apology?”

**Author's Note:**

> not lucifer getting in the way and diavolo being an actual cockblock :/


End file.
